In today's commercial airplanes, the passenger overhead video unit has complex power, video and discrete wiring, and is difficult to install. When a passenger service unit needs to be moved or replaced, it can take several minutes to accomplish the job based upon the complexity of the system. When this move or replace is associated with a seat repitch or retrofit within the aircraft, a great deal of time can be lost. Accordingly, it is desired to provide for the installation and removal of overhead video passenger service units without the difficulties and time loss associated with the conventional overhead video passenger service.
Accordingly, what is needed is a system and method for providing a simple, lightweight and reliable overhead video system in an aircraft. The present invention addresses such a need.